


don't wanna leave this lowkey

by herondaleandpitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: In which Luffy is an MMA fighter and Law is an actor.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	don't wanna leave this lowkey

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's my first ever lawlu fic. title's from NIKI's lowkey, if you haven't heard that song, go give it a listen!! (shameless plugging lol)
> 
> english isn't my first language, so if there's any gramatical error, feel free to tell me.
> 
> read and i hope you'll enjoy :))

"Torao, not here!" Luffy whispered in between his giggles. "We might be seen together."

Despite that, Law continued to kiss Luffy playfully. It has been a while since they last saw each other, with Luffy being deep in training for his next fight and Law filming his new movie.

"Just a little bit longer, Luffy. I'm so exhausted from all those filming so I need to energize." Law answered, now hugging his lover and burying his head on the shorter man's neck. 

A few minutes later, Law let go of him. They were outside Luffy's apartment, and even though it's late at night, the tattooed man is wearing a cap and sunglasses. It's reckless, he knows, to be out of his house without any bodyguard and be an easy target for paparazzi, but he missed Luffy badly. 

They have been together for quite some time now, about five months, and they have been keeping their relationship a secret, even to their friends and family. They have both agreed to it since if it will be out in public, Luffy might lose concentration on his training and it would greatly affect his upcoming fight. They have been doing good so far, doing preventive measures so as not to be recognized when they went on dates. (They usually went on dates where there are barely any people around.)

"I have to go now. I'll call you later." Pushing his cap further down his eyes, Law entered his car and drove away.

\-------------  
Two weeks after, the day of Luffy's fight has finally arrived. He is excited since it has been a while since he last fought in the ring, and he looks forward to bring home the lightweight belt. He told Law to not watch his game, because though Law may not show it, Luffy knows that he has reservations on his boyfriend being a professional MMA fighter.

His boyfriend might not be there to support him, but at least his friends will be at the audience cheering for him. Luffy smiled widely at that. He couldn't wait to hear the cheers of his friends once he entered the ring, and that thought pumped him up.

What Luffy doesn't know is that despite what he said, Law still went to the arena to watch the fight. Paparazzi swarmed onto him once he entered the place, asking different questions like what brings him there, if he was there to support someone, if yes then who was it, etc. Law just smiled at them, and then said, "I was just here to observe how MMA fights were done, since it has something to do with the movie I am filming."

When Luffy entered the ring, he scanned the crowd to look for his friends, but he found his boyfriend who smiled at him with encouragement instead. That kicked him into action once the bell rang, signalling that the match has started. Luffy concentrated on his fight, following his instincts on what his next move will be.

His opponent is a tough one, since he has been the lightweight division champion for three years now and no one has defeated him since. But that didn't scared Luffy a bit, for he knows that he will be the new champion after this fight. And true enough, after two rounds, Luffy became the new lightweight division champion due to knockout.

Luffy's friends cried, partly because he achieved his goal, and also because of how intense their match has been, while Law looks so proud of his boyfriend.

"How do you feel right now that you defeated the champion of three years?" The announcer asked Luffy, who is standing at the middle of the ring.

"I feel really happy, since all the efforts and sacrifices that I've done to prepare for this match has paid off. It was all worth it in the end." The black-haired boy answered.

"Do you have any message to everyone who cheered for you?"

"Thank you very much to everyone in this arena and those who are watching in their house, thank you for supporting me, to my family, my brothers, to my friends who are here right now, and most especially to my boyfriend. We kept our relationship secret for this fight, and now that it is done, I don't want to keep it lowkey anymore."

Law smiled a little while whispering 'idiot', then stood up. The crowd cheered after Luffy's confession, while one of his friends, Nami, collects money from Usopp and Sanji after betting that Luffy has a boyfriend.

Luffy went out of the ring at that moment and went to where Law is standing, and kissed him. Even though the people around them are cheering, and the paparazzis are taking photos of them, it doesn't matter to the two now. It seems like the world around them has gone quiet and the only sound they could hear are their heartbeats. They didn't know how long their kiss went on, it could be for ten seconds or a minute, but they only let go once they are running out of breath. 

"Congratulations on winning, Luffy." Law said, giving him a peck on the lips. Luffy smiled even wider and hugged Law. The two smiled fondly at each other, glad that they no longer have to hide their relationship.

\-------------  
"Luffy, you bastard! How could you keep something like this from us?" Nami said while hitting Luffy on the head.

"Nami, that hurts! Stop hitting me!" The boy answered while trying desperately to flee from Nami's hands.

"You're dating Mr. Heartstealer! That is such a big deal!" Usopp pointed an accusing finger at Luffy, as if saying that his friend has committed a huge crime.

Nami continues to harass Luffy for keeping a secret from them, saying that Luffy's life will be in danger from now on because a lot of Trafalgar Law fangirls are now after him, while the dark-haired man continues to run away from Nami.

"I don't care about them. Torao and I love each other and that's all that matters. No matter what they do, Torao's mine." Luffy said with finality and conviction. Law smiles a little after hearing that, and motions for his boyfriend to sit beside him. 

Luffy gladly runs to where Law is sitting down and hugs him, while Law leans down to kiss him. "Of course, I am yours." Law whispered after they part.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to do the additional tags lmao


End file.
